


Rock Me To Sleep

by HarmfulMushroom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Awesome Laura Hale, BAMF Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), BAMF Stiles, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, Good Uncle Peter Hale, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Slight OOC, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski-centric, Stiles Uncle Is A Badass, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmfulMushroom/pseuds/HarmfulMushroom
Summary: Stiles Dad is dead. God it is all a mess. His uncle takes him under his wing and teaches him magic. Stiles learns how important his family is abroad to the supernatural community, and he must maintain a low profile till he learns to protect himself.One night Stiles decided to start a patrol, alone. He is never supposed to be alone.Derek Hale has one mission, keep his family and pack safe, and this fucking kid who smells like earth, rain, apple tarts and feels like sunshine is the biggest annoyance he has ever met in his life.The supernatural world and the human world do not mix, so when normal people start dropping like flies this is a problem.God, it is all a mess.And why is there always someone who wants to out the magical community and subjugate the humans?This is a brief test of the waters, my first fanfic.





	Rock Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone I don't own anything. I'm poor. 
> 
> Basics to know this is a world smash of thousands of Derek/Stiles fics I have read over the years. 
> 
> The supernatural community is massive. And there are so many conferences within each sector and species and alliances and this work will be massive. But only if the response is good. Just because I enjoy reading doesn't mean I'm great at writing. I'm afraid the vision in my head doesn't match what you will read. 
> 
> Please leave reviews or comments so I know if there is feedback. 
> 
> Rating will go up with later chapters.

** Chapter 1 How Did This Happen? **

“Don’t touch me, yeah?” Stiles cried out while walking backwards. He had to keep an eye on this unbelievable piece of shit in front of him. Throwing his gangly arms wildly about him while laughing hysterically, he tried to fathom how he got to this moment. Honestly this was ridiculous. But lets be honest, he knew damn well how he got here.

It was dark, pretty close to midnight. A smattering of stars hung above him in the cool California night. This would have been a pretty nice night under normal circumstances. Not that he gave a flying fuck right now.

Right now he needed to get out of here. Fast.

There was a musty yellow street light flickering pathetically in the street out his peripherals, it always was a pretty shitty neighborhood. Littered with sporadic bits of trash and loose gravel. He didn’t give a damn what was behind him. Hell, if he tripped he would just stumble and get back up again, being 16 and gangly he was used to it.

The only thing he knew for sure was that he felt trapped and scared. He shouldn’t be here right now.

“I’m so fuckin’ serious right now, fuck off dude.” He warned eyes flashing silver like lightning. He couldn’t stop shaking. God, why? This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He paused for a moment to get a handle on himself.

This wasn’t happening to him right now. It couldn’t be. This was his territory! He knew all the routes all the places he needed to be and should never go alone. He normally does what his uncle tells him to, kept his head down, did the best that he could to not get involved in petty disputes that are associated with the supernatural.

“I’m not the one to fuck with, do you understand me!” he yelled at the hulking figure in front of him. Shaking, reeking of fear. His skin felt too small to contain his consciousness. He was gonna be sick. This should have never happened. God, he should have waited for Scott.

Derek could smell it. The boy’s fear was potent. Running a frustrated hand through his short black hair he dragged it down his stubble in exhaustion. Words have never been Derek's strong suit. He flashed his eyes that deep bloody red he was known for and made a choice.

This kid needed to calm down. Derek could taste the electricity in the air, the magical discharge this kid was giving off gave him bad vibes. In fact he was pretty shocked that he had never been introduced to this kid before. Was he apart of the emissary school?

“Kid, just fucking lists-!” Derek reached out to try and grab the gangly brats stupid red hoody.

Stiles snapped.

His fear morphed into something ugly and hurt. Furious, Stiles took a hard step forward and jabbed his finger into Derek’s face scowling face, interrupting him from finishing his sentence.

“You don’t get to tell me what the _fuck_ ,” spittle flew from his mouth some of it landing on Derek’s face, “I have to listen to you mangy wolf!” he cursed under his breath desperately trying to get a handle on his emotions. Where was this rage coming from? Finally he spun to face forward, angrily jamming his hand into his pocket to grab his keys. Cursing more adamantly when he couldn’t find them, he took longer strides towards the last known location of his jeep.

A sound like rolling thunder came from behind Stiles and rather than stopping like a normal person, Stiles threw a disparaging look over his shoulder, carlessly flipped the guy the bird with his right hand, and shoved his hand back into his pocket. But Derek isn’t stupid. In fact he is the son of _The Alpha_ in the Western region of the U.S. The slap of skin was audible as he snatched the boy’s wrist back out of his pocket quickly knowing full well that magical users always carry tools on them. Using that momentum to swing the boy around to face him he held the boys wrist up and out. He wasn’t going to let this kid-

Quick as a whip, Stiles snarled. With a curled lip he flicked the fingers of the captured wrist combined with another flash of silver eyes. Softly blackwood ash floated into the air around the pair. It snapped into place to form a translucent barrier between Stiles and the hulking flea bag. Instantly repelled, the man was shoved backwards by the unseen force.

Werewolves could be so messy, always leaving messes for others to clean up. Tonight was no exception. What a shit show. Just thinking about it was scaring Stiles all over again. He couldn’t stop trembling. So many bodies.

“Talia Hale will be hearing about this, I am leaving and you are going to let me. I want ZERO to do with you. Reckless! You dare to touch me?” His voice cracked, “It is because of _carless_ creatures like _you_ that I lost my-” he moaned, he was burning up inside. He was so stressed. His magic was slipping out of his control. He needed his uncle. He need Scott. He should have _never_ came out tonight.

Derek snarled like the roar of an engine. This kid had no idea who Derek was. It was clear he also had a misunderstanding of what went down tonight. And if he really was with the emissary school the last thing he needed was for this night to get around from this freaked out _kid_. Small favors, his mom was Talia Hale so he would get to her first. God this kid looked like he couldn’t be over 13 with that fuzzy buzzcut and the enormous red hood.

Why was he even out here tonight? Didn’t kids have a bed time?

“My name is-” Derek tried to say.

“I don’t give a flying _fuck_ what your name is! I will trap you here till your emissary comes to get you if you don’t shut up and walk awa-”

Derek was over this uncooperative little shit and used his alpha roar.

The sheer force behind the sound made Stiles' chest seize, shaking him to the core. His heart skipped a beat. Shocked and consumed by fear Stiles choked on air and the ash fell to the ground no longer being powered by his will. Tears welled in his eyes unbidden and he was struck by a terrible sensation of nothingness. He stumbled backwards, God, where was his car?

Seeing his chance, Derek’s hands shot out and yanked the teen close growling and shook him violently. The kids head bobbled awkwardly. It looked mildly painful.

With a sob Stiles shrank into himself going limp in Derek's arms, and willed his uncle to come, to save him from his mistakes yet again.

Derek, hearing the sob took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. God, what a mess this night was turning out to be. Growling in frustration, Derek mentally prepared himself to try and talk some sense into this kid again only to smell ozone.

Suddenly, in a blinding flash of white light Derek was sent sailing through the air.

Car alarms blared around him and with a shake of his head he recognize that he had landed on in someones window shield. Having smashed said window shield, he knew his window before being discovered by a normal humans had been drastically cut. This had been an awful night, start to finish. With a groan Derek felt the bones in his back instantly and unpleasantly snap back into place. With another shake of his head to reorient himself, he pulled on the bonds of his pack and sprang forth with power to confront his attacker only to see nothing. No attacker and no bipolar kid. God, what a _night_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone aagain I don't own anything. I'm poor. 
> 
> Basics to know this is a world smash of thousands of Derek/Stiles fics I have read over the years. 
> 
> Please feedback all it takes is just knowing one person is interested lol.
> 
> Rating will go up with later chapters.


End file.
